생일축하해요, 용수!
by AsianTwinkiesFTW
Summary: It's Yong Soo's birthday, and Hong Kong has a very special surprise for South Korea... I wanted to get something in on his birthday, so here it is! T  for suggestive themes. KoHo Hong Kong/Yong Soo IN THAT ORDER MMKAYZ. ;D R&R kthanx.


**Saeng-il chuukka haeyo, Yong Soo! :D**

**(WEASEL DID I SPELL THAT KOREAN RIGHT? |||OTL)**

**Hong Kong/Yong Soo IN THAT ORDER MMKAYZKTHANXBAI. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my dirty imagination.**

**Smutty smut smutty-smut smut. C:**

* * *

Xiang looked over at a humming Yong Soo as he washed the dishes. Yong Soo was wiping the tables, sleeves rolled up for once so as to not soil them. They'd just finished having his birthday party and, in true Korean style, Yong Soo had invited everyone.

And by everyone, he meant from America to Liechtenstein to Sealand _everyone_.

Xiang had never seen so many people drunk.

And he never wanted to see or hear or think about Poland or Lithuania ever again. Some things… some things were better left unseen.

"Xiang?" asked Yong Soo hesitantly, "you okay?"

Xiang realized he'd been staring at him for the past few minutes and immediately snapped out of his daze, cheeks slightly pink. "Mmm."

Yong Soo smiled. "Oh, okay." Humming again, he was about to continue wiping the wine stain off the table when he paused. "Man, did you see Ivan? He was chugging vodka like his life depended on it! I don't think I've ever seen him get so roaring drunk ever before, have you, Xiang?" asked Yong Soo light-heartedly, going back to wiping the table.

"No," said Xiang, washing the last dish and placing it on the rack to dry. Turning, he faced his younger brother with a calculating eye. Yong Soo did not notice. "Well, at least Kiku got it on tape. We can watch it again at the next world summit! Oh, and not to mention the part where France and England got so smashed they started singing old patriotic songs at the top of their lungs with their clothes half-on, half-off. I think England-ssi did a little jig on one of the tables."

"Mhmm," said Hong Kong absently as he came to stand behind Yong Soo. Yong Soo remained oblivious. "Whew! I didn't know it was possible to laugh so hard!" grinned Yong Soo, fondly remembering the moment when Germany and Prussia had begun to sing in their rough German accents one of Beyonce's songs. "I'll never be able to sing _All the Single Ladies_ with a straight face ever again." Giggling, he got up and turned around, only to run smack into Hong Kong's chest.

Yong Soo blinked. "Hong Ko—?" Hong Kong closed the distance between their lips in an instant, silencing the astounded Korean. "Mmmph?"

His arms wrapped around Yong Soo's waist, one hand reaching up to support Yong Soo's head as he deepened the kiss. Yong Soo's amber eyes fluttered closed, arms reaching up to wrap around Xiang's neck. He moaned when Xiang's tongue forced its way inside his mouth, the slick muscle dominating his own and exploring.

He felt a hand slide down and reach up his traditional clothing and brush over the sensitive skin on his sides. Yong Soo shuddered, and disconnected their lips. _Stupid oxygen._

"Wh… what was that for, da-ze?" asked Yong Soo breathlessly, squeaking when he felt something grab his ass. He turned beet red. "Xi-Xiang…?"

"Don't talk anymore," growled Xiang, closing the distance once more. Yong Soo did not complain, moaning when he felt Xiang's hands taking off his clothes slowly. "Mmmm…"

He gasped when he felt the cold wood of the table pressing into his bare back as Xiang let him down onto the table gently, pinning his wrists next to his head. "Xiang…"

"Happy birthday, Yong Soo," mumbled Xiang, stroking Yong Soo's ahoge with one finger. Yong Soo moaned out loud, biting his lip, face flushed. Xiang dipped down and claimed soft petal-pink lips for his own before attacking Yong Soo's pale neck ferociously, marking him as his. Panting softly, Yong Soo whined when Xiang kissed his collarbone. Complying with his wishes, Xiang kissed him on the lips fully again.

"Hello, aru? I just came back for my jacke—WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING ARUUUUUUUUUUUUU?"

Eyes flying open wide, the two got up in a flash, Xiang blocking Yong Soo's half-naked body from the Chinese man while Yong Soo furiously re-dressed, face red as a tomato.

"Nothing, Yao-gege," said Xiang calmly, arms crossed.

Yao spluttered. "He was—you were—he was—and—_kissing_—what—half-naked—aru…?"

"Y-Yao-hyung! Wh-what brings you here, da-ze?" asked Yong Soo breathlessly, the 'da-ze' slipping out of his lips unconsciously in his slightly-dazed state.

"I was coming back for my jacket but now I want to know what just went down here, aru!" frowned Yao, arms crossed furiously.

Xiang raised a thick eyebrow. "I think you should leave now, Yao-gege."

"And why would you think that, Xiang?" demanded Yao.

"I'll tell everyone how many Shinatty-chan dolls you have." Xiang said, smirking.

"Oh what's this? I'm late!" said Yao, grabbing his jacket off the dining table chair hurriedly. "See you all tomorrow, aru!" he called, and he was out of the house faster than you could blink.

Yong Soo was still blushing. "I can't believe he saw us, da-ze!" squeaked Yong Soo, covering his face with his sleeves.

"Oh, I don't mind," Xiang said, smirking. His amrs wrapped around Yong Soo's waist again. "I want everyone to know you are _mine_." Yong Soo's face got redder.

"Now," he breathed, lightly sucking on Yong Soo's ear. Yong Soo moaned, biting his lip for the nth time. _It's going to be bruised tomorrow… and possibly some other things as well if this is going where I think it is, da-ze…_ Yong Soo flushed at the thought. "where were we, hmm?"

Needless to say, the next day Yong Soo could not walk or sit down without wincing, much to Xiang's pleasure and his embarrassment. Taiwan and Japan of course, demanded all the details. Yao just tried (and failed) to ignore the subtle groping going on under the table by a certain Hong Kong. Yong Soo's face was rarely, if ever, not blushing for the remainder of the day. (And night if the noises were anything to go by if y'know what I'm saying, eh?)

Happy birthday, Yong Soo.

Happy birthday.

* * *

**And what a happy birthday it was **_**indeed!**_** Best birthday gift EVER. ;D**

**Today's Yong Soo's real birthday! :D**

**Saeng-il chuukka haeyo, Yong Soo~ 8D**

**Oh and speaking of Hong Kong, we need one in our forum. ;A;**

**JOIN MY FORUMM~ *uses Korean powers to convince you***


End file.
